


If That's What You're Into

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The episode they're watching is S1E4 of Flight of the Conchords, so episode dialogue and song lyrics are from that, as is the title of the fic.</p></blockquote>





	If That's What You're Into

_”D-do you wanna kiss me?”_

_“Uh, yes please.”_

_“Are we gonna watch a DVD or what?”_

“Ugh, no!” Pedro cringed with his whole body. “I forgot how awkward this show is sometimes. Can’t we just skip this part?”

“You mean the whole show?” Balthazar laughed, mostly at Jemaine’s complete social ineptitude, but a tiny bit at Pedro. There may have been a thread of nerves in there as well. “I thought you liked this show? That’s why we put it on. You said you hadn’t seen it in a long time.”

“I do like this show, except when it’s like this. I like the songs.”

“Well, there are songs coming up. You won’t have to wait that long.”

“Ugh, okay.”

Pedro relaxed slightly at Balthazar’s side, but Balthazar still felt nervous. This thing between them was so new, and their friendship so established, that it was hard for him to think about breaking their old patterns. The only indication that things were different was that the lengths of their thighs rested together on the couch, but even that kind of close quarters was not unheard of for them before everything changed. Balthazar steadfastly kept his arms to himself, futzing with the button on his cuff in his lap, hoping that Pedro would break the tension and take his hand.

“Oh yeah, this one!” Pedro exclaimed as Bret began to play the rough draft of his ridiculous song. “I actually really like this song. I’m glad we kept watching.”

Balthazar chuckled. “Yeah? Would you solve the hardest puzzle for me?” He felt his cheeks coloring, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I would even eat the biggest meal,” Pedro laughed, brushing a hand across Balthazar’s knee. Balthazar glanced sideways at him, but Pedro still seemed wrapped up in the show, so he turned back, his insides twisting up just a bit more.

Pedro began to sing along when the song actually began. _”If you want me to, I can hang round with you…If I only knew that that’s what you’re into.”_

When Balthazar picked up the low harmony part, Pedro collapsed into giggles. _”You and him, him and you. If that’s what you’re into. Him hangin’ round, around you. You’re hangin’ round, yeah you’re there too.”_

“Can you play this song? I love this one.” Pedro turned to face him for the first time since they’d started watching.

“Totally. This one’s really easy, actually. I could show you, if you want.” _Or we could just make out. Come on. I’m right here. What are you waiting for?_

“Sure, maybe when the episode is over.” Pedro turned back and began singing again. Balthazar bit his lip.

Pedro began cringing again once the song ended and Jemaine was blithely third-wheeling on the date. Balthazar found himself cackling out of sheer awkwardness when Jemaine said, _“Kiss her, Bret! Kiss her!”_

“Ugh, how can you think this is funny? It’s so painful!”

“It’s hilarious. Besides,” he added more quietly, “it’s…y’know, kind of ironic.”

“Huh?” Pedro’s face shot to his.

“Oh, just…y’know…” He looked down at his shirt cuff, which he had twisted tightly around his wrist.

“Balth, I thought…” Pedro paused, then laughed. “I thought _you_ wanted to watch this!”

“I mean, I like it, but…”

Pedro put a hand on his cheek, turning Balthazar’s head to face him. “You silly goose. You should have said.” They smiled at each other, and the rest of the episode was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> The episode they're watching is S1E4 of Flight of the Conchords, so episode dialogue and song lyrics are from that, as is the title of the fic.


End file.
